


Blackholes and Blackouts

by backbiter



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, I just wanted to write for a different pairing, M/M, i have no idea if this is t or m, like i really dont which says a lot about me, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Joseph Kavinsky wants something he is going to get it. So what if he has to create a fake sextape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackholes and Blackouts

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what happened tbh. I couldn't go back to sleep and this came out.  
> It's kinda canon compliant though not really. This is the best description i've written. Congrats myself.

_hey lynch are you ready for the big premiere_

Oh fucking hell, his head was fucking exploding. He could hardly recognize his room, hardly remember his name. What the fuck happened? He couldn’t remember a single thing from the previous night. He felt slightly nauseated, which of course meant he drank more than he should have, but then again no shit sherlock. Of course he was fucking hungover.

He reached for the phone and the bright light it emmited made him close his eyes abruptly. A text from Joseph Kavinsky. Ronan wondered why he had his phone number saved anyway.

**_Who is this_ **

he asked, hoping Kavinsky would feel embarassed and would leave him alone.

_are you playing hard to get now because i know that is the opposite of what your_

**_*You’re_ **

_no you are lynch. you are the faggot and i have video proof of you sucking parrish’s cock and im gonna release it tonight_

What the fuck? Ronan’s heart was in his throat, beating so fast it might have not be beating at all. He.... and Adam? He couldn’t remember, he wanted to, he never blacked out like that before. _Adam and I? Really, it happened?_

Of course after his internal freaking out he remembered Kavinsky apparently had a video of it. A video he was planning to leak. Asshole.

**_You are full of it K_ **

_no you are._

_full of parrish’s penis that is, does dick gansey knows your cheating on him or are you all in some kind of 3way relationship_

He was about to reply when a video began to load. After 5 seconds it was ready and ronan clicked on it.

Deep breaths.

It was, well, obviously graphic. He took Adam’s lenght in his mouth and the other’s hand was forcing him to stay in position. He threw Adam on the bed, his back turned to the ceilling, and jumped on top of him pushing his head back to kiss it before entering Adam completely.

Fuck.

The video ended with Adam begging him to not tell anyone. 

“Please, let’s pretend this never happened, please. Don’t tell anyone don’t tell me and don’t tell yourself. Please, I beg you Ronan”, and the way he said his name, begging for mercy, made his heart break. He saw himself slowly nodding before passing out.

Is not that Ronan wanted to have a sex tape out there, but he was not going to give Kavinsky the satisfaction of being bothered by this. But Adam begged him, his voice echoing in his ears even now. Fuck.

**_What do you want?_ **

_hey im gonna ick you up for lunch unless your too filled with parrish cum we can talk then_

\-------------------

“New Phone?” Ronan asked after sitting down and buckling the seatbelt (adorable).

Of course it was a new phone. He dreamed it yesterday.

He was sitting at a party, bored out of his mind, when Ronan walked in. He wanted him, all of it, only to him, and the more he saw him the more he was sure.

He watched as Ronan got drunker and drunker and he was so fascinated by it that he lost track of time. 

He knew all of Ronan’s secrets, all of them, from the cliche ones such as his sexuality to the unexplainable ones. He was like him. Why couldn’t he see they were meant to be together?

He tried talking to him but was dismissed. He was pissed, pissed as fuck.

He wanted him to surrender. He knew he had to play dirty, and his drunk and lust filled mind could only come up with one idea.

He left the party, went straight home, took a pill and drowned it down with vodka.

He imagined a new phone, a new phone who had a video of the Parrish and Lynch erotica video/fanfiction the world had no idea they needed. He considered making it a dick III and Ronan one, but he figured using Parrish would be more effective.

 _Those who say crime doesn’t pay have clearly never committed a crime_ , he realized when he saw Ronan Lynch entering his car.

“Brand new. That video is so dirty I had to buy a new one. A clean one.”

“What the fuck the you want?”

“I don’t know Lynch. I really like the idea of spreading this worldwide, but I think i like the idea of you being my little bitch slave more.”

Ronan grabbed the car’s door handle so tight his knuckles turned white. Kavinsky saw that he was really trying not to be violent. It was cute, but he didn’t mind violence. Coming from Lynch he actually craved it.

“You can start by giving me a blowjob maybe? God knows Parrish looked like he was having the time of his fucking mediocre trailer trash life,” Ronan turned red. “Gee Lynch, I’m kidding. I’m not your bitch.” He grabbed Ronan’s chin and turned his head towards him “You are mine.”.

“What the fuck do you want Kavinsky? Drugs, alcohol? I mean why are you even bothering, and how do you even got that video you creep? I don’t even...”

“Remember it happening?” Kavinsky completed, speeding the car and ignoring a red light. If anything the red light made him accelerate. “Well, I’m not surprised. You were pretty drunk. I really think dick Gansey wouldn’t like that from his wife;”

He was loving it. The thrill of the ride, Ronan next to him, tied to him and ready to do his biding.

“I have enough booze and shit to last me a lifetime man. You’re gonna have to offer me something better man.”

“Like what?”

Your fucking soul, you fucker. 

“Let’s go have lunch, my place. And tut tut," he said when he saw Ronan was about to complain, “Remember I have leverage, so behave”.

Fucking fantastic. If he ever dreamt (which he didn’t, he slept and stole, in that order, never dreamed, ever) he would probably think this was only that, imagination and subconsciousness. But it was real. Fucking real.

He was going to delete the video that night. He knew it was fake but the idea of Ronan with anyone else bothered him a lot.

This was just fun, he had bigger plans for Lynch anyway. For them.

Lynch was just harder to persuate, he added as a mental note. You have to take something he loves to make him notice you.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of this. Typos on Kavinsky texts are intentional, though they are not intentional on other parts (but lets pretend they are so I don't look stupid). Also, offensive slurs were used to fit Kavinsky's persona, and I apologize if anyone feels offended.


End file.
